


Newt Scamander is Many Things

by itsveryhardtoexplain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Newt Scamander, Gen, dated homophopic slurs, it's implied - Freeform, like from the 1910's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsveryhardtoexplain/pseuds/itsveryhardtoexplain
Summary: When Newt was in Hogwarts he wasn't exactly popular.





	

When Newt was in Hogwarts he wasn't exactly popular. He, in particular, was harassed by Gryffindors. Slytherins didn’t dare touch the best friend of a Lastrange. At first it started off with simple bulling, the usual, calling him moronic, peculiar, a bad hat(1), but as time went on they started to notice things: Newt’s lack of friends, with one exception, and, more importantly, his lack of interaction with girls. Newt never quite understood the point of seeking out the company of those based on appearances or for romance. He believed it awkward and to have no use to him: he was much too busy studying his creatures (A collection that had started with a niffler in the forbidden forest).

While Newt did not find the subject of any particular importance, others did. The name calling escalated, calling him nance, poof, fairy, and the harassment began. There was always rumors of the Transfiguration professor having a “strange disposition,” but now when ever Newt and Professor Dumbledore were spotted together more sprung up regarding Newt being one of his “favorites.”

Newt, in reality, cared and thought very little of this. There was work to be done, up until his expulsion in 5th year when his work was ripped from him (but not his case, thank god. He had two hippogriffs, a unicorn with a broken horn, six bowtruckles, and an insufferable niffler in there). From there Newt stayed with his mother for a year, perfecting the technique as to approach a hippogriff and saving a clutch of Augurey(2) eggs after the mother was killed because of rubbish folk tales.

At the age of 17, Newt took the M.O.M aptitude test and became one of only 157 wizards at the time in Britain to pass and be declared an adult under the age of 21. Soon after he was hired by the Ministry to work in Office for House-Elf Relocation. 

Those were the two most boring years of Newt’s life. He had little time to work with his creatures and was once again teased mercilessly by coworkers. They constantly questioned his ability and brought back the insults. Newt, again didn't care that they were possibly ruining his reputation. If he was fired, then he could devote himself to his creatures. 

It wasn’t until 1916 and the age of 19 Newt’s constant requests for transfer were finally granted and he was moved to the Beast Division. THe initial excitement for working with magical creatures once more faded quickly into disgust. Most of the Ministry’s existing protocols simply were methods to exterminate beasts and Newt couldn’t stand for that. He began going against superiors orders to test theories, nearly being fired 7 and ⅚ times. Luckily for him, Newt’s methods worked and his superiors superiors demanded instead for his promotion. For the next two years, Newt made his way up the ministry, demanding changes and altering laws and existing protocols. With this new authority, the rumors and insults vanished. He no longer was a poof or nance, he was your boss and was only 20 years old. 

But then 1918 came along and everything changed. One Augustus Worme commissioned a book from Newt. A book unlike any other before it. One that instructs the care and nature of creatures based on research and fact, not legend and superstition. Newt left his job in a minute, using the money he saved up over the years to finance his trips around the world. What came next was the most invigorating years of Newt’s life. He traveled around the world, researching and saving creatures and acting as an consultant for various governments. 

1920 found Newt in Sudan. It was there he met Amal(3). He was hunting what believed to be a Fwooper (4) wreaking havoc in a nearby village when he witnessed the arrest of the young girl. She had been accused influencing gourds to grow larger and was then sentenced to life imprisonment. Newt broke into her prison cell and used his limited grasp of language spells to understand her. She was apparently a muggle-born and vehemently hated magic. In her culture magic was curses and only evil. He ended up staying an extra month in Sudan (he caught and placed the silencing charm on the Fwooper within a week) before she died. All she wanted to do was help her village, but she ended up destroying most of it. Newt contained her Obscurus and didn’t return to East Africa for a year and a half.

And then it’s 1926 and suddenly Newt is nearly done. He has a Thunderbird that is most definitely not his because he doesn’t own any of his beasts and he has to go to Arizona to return it. Newt at this point hasn’t properly had any sort of relationship with anyone but his mother for a good six years and decides to go to New York for a short while to see if he can rescue any more beasts while in America. And then Porpentina and Jacob and Queenie happens and Newt for the first time has friends. He thinks that Porpentina acts a bit peculiar towards him, but she respects his distance and his creatures so he acts a bit peculiar (read normal) toward her. 

Credence. He couldn’t save him and Newt feels regret and guilt and anger more than anything. But then Newt sees something flit away and hope begins anew and suddenly Newt can move on. He can finish his book and live with his regrets and his creatures because Newt is

(peculiar weird odd poof fairy nance anti-social)

happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline for reference:  
> Entered Hogwarts at age 11 in 1908.  
> Expelled in 5th year when he is 16 in 1913.  
> He is 17 in 1914 and passes the M.O.M aptitude test works for the Office for House-Elf Relocation.  
> At age 18 Newt spend a year with his mother raising Hippogriffs.  
> He is 19 in 1916 works for the Beast Division.  
> He is 21 in 1918 when he is hired for book.  
> He is 23 in 1920 when he meets Amal.  
> He is 29 in 1926 during the events of the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> My source for all period insults was https://archive.org/stream/passingenglishof00wareuoft#page/14/mode/2up  
> 1- a queer chum, dissatisfactory mess-mate, disreputable person. Insult originated in the 19th century.  
> 2- The Augurey is a native of Britain and Ireland, though sometimes found elsewhere in northern Europe. A thin and mournfullooking bird, somewhat like a small and underfed vulture in appearance, the Augurey is greenish black. It is intensely shy, nests in bramble and thorn, eats large insects and fairies, flies only in heavy rain, and otherwise remains hidden in its tear-shaped nest. (Quoted directly from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.)  
> 3- Amal is the name of a friend of mine who is Sudanese. It means hope.  
> 4- The Fwooper is an African bird with extremely vivid plumage; Fwoopers may be orange, pink, lime green, or yellow. The Fwooper has long been a provider of fancy quills and also lays brilliantly patterned eggs. Though at first enjoyable, Fwooper song will eventually drive the listener to insanity and the Fwooper is consequently sold with a Silencing Charm upon it, which will need monthly reinforcement. Fwooper owners require licences, as the creatures must be handled responsibly. (Quoted directly from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.)  
> I might work on this further.


End file.
